


Bucky did everything Obscenely a fanfiction

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bucky loves giving a sloppy blowie, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, i am sor sorryyy, sorry also, we are so drunk right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Bucky said, "you know! i always wondered what my mouth looked like this for but now I know I KNOW NOW it is for COCK"</p><p>and steve said yep, here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BUcky did everything obscenely. This was not news!! Steeve Rogers was all "I want to put every dick around ir inside that mouth" and everyone else was all "fuck dude i can totally see that.' So it was not news! 

And Bucky said, "you know! i always wondered what my mouth looked like this for but now I know I KNOW NOW it is for COCK"

and steve said yep, here you go

PLOOORRRPPP said the cock

"OMGGG" said Bucky except it was more like "omGCLUCKCK' because Steve's cock was big fat and Ameriancn. American. PATRIORITSMSM>

And buckeye thought, WHOA. i know i got kind of brainwashed by some communists? but now I'm SO proud to be AMERICAN because this is where the best cocks come from.

Steve saluted him with great aplomb. All over his big cockhungry face. Cokchungry is so awORD.

SO A WAORD>  
WORD.

"You should clean your face" said the Captain of fDICKCINGS.

And bucky who as we know because we have established this does EVERYTHING obscenely, well, he said, NOPE i will leave it like this. for america.

Steve shed a single tear for AUMRURKA and a bald eagle got its wings but then it had to many wings and america was ll like "please stop fucking my wildlife up"

<3AMerica.


	2. Captain America is here to punish him, a 2nd fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still drunnk.

Bucky Barne s was being bad when suddenly A CAPTTINA OF A MAEIRCAN AWAS TEHRE. 

"Shitfukck." sai d Bucky, clutching his perals. 

"prepare for the big hungry girth of America" said The Catpatign. Captain. CAPTAIN.te

And bucky said, "I have never been so ready! i was preparing all day for exactly this, i was thinking about the big hungry girth of american since i made us pancakes this morning, and so i prepared. i am like a boy scout in this respect"

and so the captain said HRRRRGGGHHHH and then bucky was full of cock just like he'd hoped for

"THIS IS EVERYHING I HOPEED FOR " said bucky around the cock that was the most patriotic cock

"HHGNGNGGGNNGGHGHGGJGHG" said cpatin of al l americanism

To be clear the dike ck i si n the buttt. ubkcy is jus overwhelmed because sometime s patriotism can get difficult. 

"Sttteeeeeb I neeed you to be all up ain this" said bucjkyy

'ffufufuffufuffukkckkc I am the most virginal man with abs you;ve ever met' said America

'ypuor abs are a credit to your country Sir" said Bucky and he licked them thoroughly and then slid around for a while

"MY ABS ARE A PERFECT PATRIOTIC SLIPSNSLLIDE OF FREEDDOMMMM" said Steeve Rogers thinking about Buykyc s dick that was proably pretty awesome

"i can tell you are wondering exactly how awesome my dick is" said bucky "well why don't i show you here it is WHOP" 

"wow" said steeb "that is awfully nice, can i have the whole thing in my throat right now? that would be the greatest" 

"VIctory?" said bycky "YES" said steev and then "HURGH" because that is the noice you make when a cock goes suddenly into your mouth face

Steveeeb was like "fuck i was made to suck every cock thank yog df god for this grand opportunity" except what whe acutlay said was "aGHGHGGJGHLLGKKLKLGKGK" 

Bucky thrust into the grand throat of America with tis amber waves of grain and grasped Captains purple mountains majesty with grand gripping hands yayyyyyy 

"Imma souvenir on your face" said buckeye and the captain said "Mmmmmhmmmm" which buky knew meant "holyshit yes i love when you come all over my perfect face with my unreasonably gorgeous jawline yes come all over my afce right now" and so he DID and it was 

the authors are doing i so the story is over bye

**Author's Note:**

> We are so ddrunk. We are teh most of tdrunk. Drunkest Kings of drunk. Of Drunkia. The kingdom. Of that.


End file.
